Harley Quinn
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Suicide Squad |family= |status= Alive |actor= Margot Robbie |movie= Suicide Squad (unreleased) }} Dr. Harleen Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn, is a former psychiatrist and lover of The Joker.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Biography ''Suicide Squad'' To be added Personality Harleen Frances Quinzel was once a calm and compassionate young lady who worked at Arkham Asylum, before the Joker transformed her both mentally and physically into "Harley Quinn". Through the shock therapy and the Joker's manipulation, her mind and emotions were twisted and she was made into a homicidal, sadistic, child like psychopath, who would use sexuality and her playful personality to achieve her goals or to entertain herself, usually harming others in the process. As of current time, she follows the Joker in whatever he demands of her, blindly smitten with the ruthless psychopath, affectionately referring to him as Puddin'. Harley carries almost an innocent persona, wide-eyed and bright, finding humor in otherwise dark situations, much like Joker himself. After attacking Belle Reve guards and seriously injuring a couple before finally being restrained, she maniacally began giggling to herself in a sinister way, happy and pleased with how funny she found it, showing how fractured her psyche had become. She is also quite tough and fearless, fighting alongside the Suicide Squad and having fun doing so. With the team, she is shown to get along nicely with them, acting as a bar tender at a derelict bar. Abilities *'Expert Acrobat': Harley Quinn is shown to be skilled in various acrobatics, including pole dancing. *'Expert Psychologist': Harley Quinn was once a skilled psychologist at Arkham Asylum. *'Expert Combatant:' Harley Quinn is a highly skilled and formidable combatant, managing to seriously injure quite a few Belle Reve guards before finally being restrained in an extra-secure cell. Equipment *'Chiappa Rhino 60DS:' For long ranged combat, Harley sports a customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS, 6 cylinder magnum revolver. She carries it in a black leather holster slung under her arm. *'Good Night:' For melee combat, Harley carries a personalized wooden baseball bat which says "Good Night" down the side of it. She does have an urge to play with it, one example being when she pretends she's holding a shotgun. Relationships Allies *Joker - Partner, Lover, and Former Patient *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Keeper and Boss *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag **Killer Croc **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot **El Diablo **Slipknot **Katana Enemies *Batman - long-time enemy Behind the Scenes *This is Harley's first appearance in a movie adaptation, while it is her third live-action appearance. She plays the role of the main antagonist in the TV series Birds of Prey, and her second brief appearance was in the TV series Arrow. However, her first planned live-action appearance was planned to be in the cancelled fifth Batman: The Motion Picture Anthology film, Batman Unchained. ** According to Andrew Kreisberg, Harley Quinn was planned to appear in more episodes of Arrow, but Willa Holland stated that the idea was dropped because of the introduction of Quinn in the DC Extended Universe. She appears in the Arrow episode, "Suicide Squad" and in a deleted scene of "Unthinkable". * According to Margot Robbie, she received each of the suits that Harley Quinn has worn in all her appearances in DC Comics media, such as the suit of Batman: The Animated Series, or the suit of the Batman: Arkham videogame franchise. Gallery Promotional Images Harley Quinn first look.png|First promo photo of Harley Sl-suicidesquad-1-1.jpg|Harley inside the Jokermobile. Harley with Hammer.png|Harley with her hammer. Killer Croc and Harley Quinn.png Empire - Suicide Squad Harley Quinn cover.png External Links *Harley Quinn at the Batman Wiki *Harley Quinn at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki References es:Harley Quinn Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Villains Category:Humans